Come Back
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: When Blaine can't handle Finn being an ass to him he decides to go back to Dalton. Can the New Direction's fix their mistake and make it better.


Kurt watched as his boyfriend stormed out of the chorus room after Finn freaked out at him for just trying to help. He was going to go after him but as soon as he stood up Mr. Schuester told him to sit down and that no one else was leaving, Kurt tried arguing with him, but he wouldn't let him so he moved from the seat next to Finn and sat in the corner. It has been two months since Blaine transferred to be with Kurt and Mike, Tina and Mercedes were the only kids in Glee who liked him. Rachel didn't mind him much, but she just liked his voice. After Glee Kurt ran out to find Blaine he got to the parking lot to find Blaine's car was gone. Kurt ran to his car but stopped when he heard Finn call him.

"What Finn?" Kurt snapped unlocking his car.

"Where are you going it's the middle of the day?" Finn asked.

"To find my boyfriend." Kurt said then slammed the door shut and pulled away. Kurt drove to Blaine's house to see his car was there, no one else was home so Kurt just walked in.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he ran up to his room. He opened the door to see Blaine filling out a piece of paper. Blaine hasn't noticed him yet. Kurt stood behind him and saw he was filling out transfer papers.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped and slid the piece of paper under a book on his desk. Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a fake smile.

"Kurt what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Blaine asked. Wiping a few stray tears off his face.

"Shouldn't you?" Kurt asked, reaching over Blaine and getting the piece of paper. "At Dalton apparently."

"Kurt-." Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"You want to leave?" Kurt asked almost crying.

"Kurt I don't want to leave but I don't fit in with your friends they all hate me, I cant deal with it. I have gone through enough bulling as it is." Blaine said standing up now holding Kurt's hands. Kurt pulled his hands away from him. Blaine's heart dropped, Kurt has never pulled away from him and it hurt a lot.

"We wont see each other ever. We will be competition and you know how the New Directions are with dating competition I don't want to deal with them again about it." Kurt said a couple tears falling.

"Baby please don't cry I will make sure we see each other. I don't want to leave you. I love you so much Kurt, you know that." Blaine said.

"I gotta go Blaine." Kurt said walking out of Blaine's room without saying 'I love you' back. When he got to his car he slammed his hands on the steering wheel and cried more. Finn and everyone in that Glee club was going to regret what they did tomorrow.

The next day Kurt went in early for Glee. Finn got a ride with Rachel that morning so Kurt didn't have to deal with him. Kurt showed up a little later just to make sure everyone was in there when he walked in. He saw Blaine wasn't in there and he almost started crying again. He took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, they must have noticed he didn't sleep last night. "Kurt are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Don't ask me that." Kurt said "Because at this moment I am beyond pissed at ALL of you."

"Why what did we do?" Rachel asked.

"You don't even know. You all talk about bulling and how its wrong and terrible and try to help kids getting bullied, when you aren't any better." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about Porcelain?" Santana asked.

"Look around the room who is missing?" Kurt asked. All the kids looked around the room then at each other and back at Kurt. Brittany was the first one who noticed.

"Where is the other dolphin?" Brittany asked. Everyone looked around and noticed Blaine wasn't there.

"Kurt where is Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"Dalton." Kurt said and another tear ran down his cheek. "Two hours from here."

"What why?" Sam asked.

"Because you all hate him and Finn screamed at him every single day. He was sick of being bullied again." Kurt said looking right at Finn. Finn looked down at his feet.

"Again?" Puck asked.

"See you don't even know what he went through before he went to Dalton. That was his safe haven like it was for me!" Kurt yelled.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"He went to a school dance at his old public school with another boy and a bunch of guys beat the shit out of him and put him in the hospital. So his parents transferred him to Dalton." Kurt said.

"Oh god Kurt we didn't know." Rachel said.

"So it gives you the right to hate him!?" Kurt yelled. "Maybe I should go back to Dalton too. Because apparently your all just a bunch of bullies too!"

"No Kurt we need you here!" Quinn said.

"And I need him here! But we don't all get what we want do we." Kurt said then walked out of the choir room. Everyone was quiet.

"We need to talk to Blaine, we need to get him back if we don't we lose him and Kurt." Santana said. Everyone looked at Santana shocked. "Look I know that doesn't seem like me, but I really do like Porcelain and if he likes Blaine then I do too."

"What was with you any way Finn? Why were you freaking out on him all the time. He didn't do anything to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he was going to take over this club you all know that." Finn said trying to defend him self.

"No Finn he wasn't he came here to be with Kurt because he loves him and we just basically separated them." Rachel said.

"Fine lets go talk to Blaine." Finn said. About a week later after that day when they all had the time all the Glee kids besides Kurt because they didn't know where he went drove to Dalton to talk to Blaine. They pulled up to the school and saw it was huge and looked like a castle.

"Finn are you sure this is the right address?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. Lets go in." Finn said and he walked towards the front of the school everyone followed him, it looked like it was passing time since the halls were packed with kids wearing uniforms. A blond boy who Mercedes recognized as a Warbler walked by and Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"You're a Warbler right?" Mercedes asked the shocked boy.

"Yeah I'm Jeff, who are you?"

"Friends of Kurt's and Blaine's." Quinn said.

"Okay do you want to talk to Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Yes please." Finn said.

"Okay I was just heading to Warblers practice you can come with me. Did something happen with him and Kurt he has been a mess since he transferred back?" Jeff asked.

"No it was more of our fault. And don't be mad at us If we try making him transfer back to McKinley." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it without Kurt here he is no fun. Please we all want you to take him back we already talked about it." Jeff said.

"Wow your great friends." Santana said.

"Yeah well we want him to be happy and he isn't here so take him." Jeff said smiling. "Here this is the choir room." Jeff opened the door and everyone was listening to the council talk. They looked in the back and saw Blaine sitting alone in the corner of the room leaning on his hand.

"Warbler Jeff, you're late." Wes said.

"Sorry but I brought some people that might help us with him." Jeff said pointing to Blaine. Blaine put his head up and looked at the New Direction's standing at the door. He was hoping Kurt would be there but he wasn't. They have only seen each other once since he transferred back. The mostly talk on the phone or text. Blaine stood up and looked at Wes who nodded and Blaine walked into the hall and closed the doors behind him.

"Dude what kind of school is this?" Puck asked.

"An old school. What are you all doing here?" Blaine asked. "Is Kurt okay, tell me nothing happened to him." Blaine said panicking.

"Calm down he is fine, we don't know where he is but he is fine, we came to talk to you actually." Quinn said.

"Talk to me why?" Blaine asked.

"Because about a week ago we got a mouth full from Kurt." Tina said.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"About how we were such asses to you." Rachel said.

"Look its fine-." Blaine said.

"No Blaine its not. We shouldn't have been such terrible people Glee is where you're supposed to feel like you fit in not like an outsider. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you. I don't know why I was acting like that I really do like you." Finn said.

"We all do and we really want you to come back to McKinley." Mike said.

"You were a great contribution to the club." Artie said.

"Please Blaine, it would also mean so much to Kurt and we know your not happy being this far away from him." Mercedes said. Blaine smiled.

"Okay I'll transfer back. How much of this does Kurt know?" Blaine asked.

"None." Rachel said.

"Good keep it that way." Blaine looked back at the door to the choir room. "Shhh." Everyone looked confused but Blaine just slowly walked up to the door and pulled it open and all the Warblers fell at his feet. "You guys did this to me every time I was alone with Kurt. I know when your doing it now, so don't even try."

"Wait you knew when we were spying on you and Kurt. Then why did you still…?" Jeff started but stopped when Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled at them.

"Oh my…ewww Blaine!" David said. Blaine looked back at the New Direction's who were all laughing at what happened, but shocked at what Blaine just basically said about his and Kurt's relationship.

"So you're going back?" Trent asked.

"Yeah sorry guys." Blaine said.

"Don't be your miserable here, it is quite annoying actually. Leave please." Nick said.

"Wow thanks guys." Blaine said. "I just need to get my bag." Blaine said walking towards the door but Thad held the bag up in front of him.

"Here you go have fun." Thad said.

"Okay umm bye." Blaine said and left with the New Direction's. It was a Friday so Blaine would be back on that Monday. They made a plan to surprise Kurt so Finn stalled Kurt that Monday morning so Blaine had a chance to get to school before Kurt.

"Finn hurry up were going to be late." Kurt yelled up the stairs at Finn.

"Hold on Kurt I need to brush my teeth and brush my hair." Finn yelled back running the water but just standing there so it seemed like he was doing something. About a minute later Finn turned the water off.

"Are you done yet?!" Kurt yelled up the stairs.

"Just need to brush my hair." Finn yelled. Finn came down a couple minutes later purposely forgetting his back pack in his room. Him and Kurt got to the car when Finn was about to get in.

"Wait Kurt." Finn said.

"What Finn!" Kurt asked.

"I left my back pack in my room I'll be right back." Finn said and he walked back into the house. About three minutes later he came back out with his back pack and got in the car.

"Are you good?" Kurt asked. Finn looked at the clock and saw that Blaine should have had just the right amount of time to get there.

"Yeah I'm good let's go." Finn said buckling.

"Thank you." Kurt said pulling out of the drive way. When they got to the school Finn got out of the car and ran into the school to beat Kurt into the choir room to make sure Blaine was there and he was. He was sitting there talking to Tina.

"Finn where is Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Almost here. Everyone act casual." Finn said. So everyone just started talking to each other. Kurt walked into the choir room and looked to see everyone talking. He was still mad at them until he heard that laugh that made him smile everyday. He looked around the room and saw Blaine laughing with Tina and Mercedes. Tina nudged him lightly and Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back and Blaine walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"We do have Glee don't we?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah but you transferred, your supposed to be at Dalton." Kurt said confused.

"No not anymore some Friends of mine convinced me I should be here." Blaine said looking at all the New Direction's. Then back at Kurt. Kurt looked at his step brother and friends.

"You convinced him to come back." Kurt said.

"We know we were an ass to him and we shouldn't have been we know how much you wanted him here and we realized we wanted him here too." Finn said.

"So we went to Dalton on Friday and talked to him and he agreed to come back. Besides those Warblers didn't want him there." Mercedes said.

"Thank you so much." Kurt said. "It means so much that you care." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and grabbed his hand and they sat down as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and saw Blaine.

"Its good to have you back Blaine." Mr. Schue said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

"It's good to be back." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.


End file.
